


Steven Universe Faded AU

by Mudwingprincess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, F/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudwingprincess/pseuds/Mudwingprincess
Summary: After being bitten by a strange moth, Steven starts having dreams that affect his life in the overworld.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe/Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Everyone, Steven Universe/Original Character(s), Steven Universe/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Steven Universe Faded AU

The sound of the car was getting pretty annoying. Along with the limited space. Especially after traveling for a year. He didn’t understand that was how his dad used to live. But the sights were pretty! And most of the people he met were nice! Steven was just glad to be back at Beach City, his home. 

He hummed along to Boys will be Bugs that was playing on the radio as the car rumbled to a stop. He hopped out of the car, clicked the door closed and walked up the stairs towards the screen door. He was about to knock on it when Pearl swung it open and gave him a large hug. 

_ Right, screen door, _ he thought, returning the hug. When Pearl pulled away she asked Steven all sorts of questions, How was he? Where did he go? Why didn’t he come by sooner? Was he still going to therapy?

He answered each and every question she had for him. He was so distracted by her questions, Steven didn’t notice when a pale moth landed on his neck and bit him. It fluttered away, leaving the hybrid with a small bug bite. 

It was around midnight when he arrived. He was tired. Very tired. Steven let his guard slip for a second and yawned.

“Come in!” Pearl said, noticing his exhausted look. He smiled at that, and stepped into a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the comic here https://stevenuniversefadedau.tumblr.com/tagged/Steven-Universe-Faded-AU-Comic
> 
> This is for the people who wish to read words instead of drawings


End file.
